Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including image display. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Image display decisions are made every day in many aspects of commerce. When consumers purchase products, image display can be a major influence on the purchasing decision. In modern commerce, there is the ability to purchase over the Internet or through other virtual means. This ability makes the accurate and precise image display even more important since such displays represent through presentation the image display of physical products. It would be disappointing to the purchaser to purchase a product over the Internet under the belief that it was the one in the image display and receive the product only to later realize that the image display was not displayed properly when the product was purchased.
The ability to reproduce precise and accurate image display in a display device is also important in the business of advertising, product packaging and product manufacturing. When such materials are being created, online virtual collaboration systems can be used to review and approve product prototypes of printed images. In these cases, it would be advantageous to use a system or method for reproducing precise and accurate image displays on display devices.
Web video is becoming a very important media type as the Internet is becoming a part of our ordinary life and a major channel to obtain information. Many types of information are available by watching web videos on your PC, PDA, smart phone, and digital media player. In order to allow the web video clips to be readily accessible under the restriction of network bandwidth and storage space, web video clips are generally compressed heavily, which results in degraded images and video.
Thus, a need still remains for an image display system with image display correction mechanism to display images. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.